Mamika Kirameki
Mamika Kirameki (煌樹まみか Kirameki Mamika) is a young girl who is the protagonist and heroine of the magical girl anime series Magical Slayer Mamika (マジカルスレイヤー・まみか Majikaru Sureiyā Mamika). She is a magical girl fights day and night to prevent the power of smiles from falling into Akumarin's hands. She also has friends named Melt and Karin. The person who gave her power is the Fairy of the Land of Eternity, Mirimiri. Personality She has a kind and caring, yet childish and naive nature, and supports Altair's plan to force their creators to alter their worlds. However, she does not hesitate to fight those who don't agree with her. She also forgets names really easily, like Selesia's and Meteora's names. She can fly and use magical attacks where, at least in her own world, Mamika uses violence to solve problems, though this course of action was likely made by Mamika's creators and not necessarily Mamika herself. Compared to her world, when Mamika firsts realizes the destructive and lethal potential that her powers have in the real world, she becomes more hesitant to engage in combat. History Mamika Kirameki first appears in episode 2 getting attention of children around her. Mamika then sees Selesia and Meteora and tries to convince them to join Military Uniform Princess to help her get the creators to change their worlds. When Selesia and Meteora refuse, Mamika transforms into her magical girl form and throws Selesia out of the window and continues to attack her as they are flying. Mamika manages to knock Selesia to the ground with her "Magical Splash" attack. Mamika then looks around to see the damage that has been done to the city, and turns around as Selesia gets up and asks her if she is okay, only for Selesia to respond that it hurts. Mamika was surprised, because usually in her world her attacks do not cause any damage for the people she hit to shed blood. Mamika attacks Selesia with a held back "Magical Splash Flare" attack, only for it to be blocked by Yuya Mirokuji. In episode 3 Yuya is about to attack Mamika, but then is saved by Alicetaria February, and the two of them escaped. Mamika then watches Military Uniform Princess from a distance in the last scene of the episode. At the start of episode 4 Mamika and Alicetaria are flying together on Alicetaria's pegasus, and the two of them return to their hideout with Blitz Talker and Military Uniform Princess, where Mamika watches from a distance Alicetaria, Blitz and Military Uniform Princess interrogate Alicetaria's creator. Mamika then prepares food for Alicetaria. In episode 6 Mamika and Alicetaria continue to spend time together, but they later had to track down Magane Chikujoin, but then a fight broke out between Alicetaria and Blitz against Selesia and Meteora. When Blitz knocks Meteora to the ground, Mamika tries to protect her. In episode 7 Mamika turns against Alicetaria and Blitz and leaves as the fight concluded when Rui Kanoya arrives in Gigas Machina. Mamika later meets with Sōta Mizushino. In episode 8 Mamika returns to Alicetaria and the two of them have a talk with each other. Mamika then goes to talk to Military Uniform Princess, who impales Mamika with a sword through her back, and Mamika uses her magic to destroy their hideout. In episode 9 Mamika flies through the city before falling and being found by Magane Chikujoin, and shortly later, Alicetaria arrives and holds Mamika in her hands before she dies. In episode 22 Takarada had gain authorization to do a crossover with his story so Alicetaria could meet Mamika again. Powers and Abilities Magical Ribbon Spells * Magical Dolce Patissiere: By using a ribbon Mamika has she can turn the ribbon into a wand which she uses to transform into her 'Magical Slayer Mamika' form. * Magical Splash: Using her wand Mamika forms a spell circle with heart shapes around the outside plus wings and inside the circle is a small heart shape in a larger heart shape with four wings in the corners of the outline of the heart. This attack was able to throw Selesia to the ground and do a lot of damage to her. * Magical Splash Flare: Pretty much the same attack as Magical Splash but in this version the heart opens up then closes right before contact and on contact creates a huge explosion rather than just smashing into the opponent and throwing them back. Supposedly this is her ultimate attack. It is later revealed she intentionally held back using this attack, afraid of the harm it would do to others. *Shining Shower: Mamika releases a barrage of hearts from her wand to attack the opponent with. Flight Mamika has the ability of flight. Gallery Mamika Kirameki visual 1.png|Official full body art. Mamika Kirameki visual 2.png|Official headshot. Mamika Kirameki visual 3.png|Official headshot. magical splash.png|Magical Splash Re Creators - 09 - Large 10.jpg|Mamika's Death Re Creators - 08 - Large 20.jpg|Mamika Kirameki talks with Alicetelia February Re Creators - 08 - Large 30.jpg|Mamika Kirameki confronts Altair Re Creators - 08 - Large 34.jpg|Altair Impales Mamika Re Creators - 08 - Large 36.jpg|Mamika's Final Magical Splash Re Creators - 09 - Large 03.jpg|Makagami Chikujouin finds Mamika Re Creators - 02 - Large 20.jpg|Mamika Transforms into her Magical Girl Form Trivia * Mamika's appearance takes great inspiration from Madoka Kaname from the anime television series Puella Magi Madoka Magica, even sharing the same resolve to bring peace to the world despite seeing how dark the world is. Her outfit, weapon and powers are inspired by Sailor Moon. * Her actual show is quite light-hearted and probably a reference to Pretty Cure. * She is the only creation whose creator's identity and status were never revealed nor mentioned through out the story. * The reason for why Rei Hiroe didn't make a character which was supposed to be Mamika's creator, was left unknown, as the staff organized a funeral without confirming the status of creator first. * This issue had been ignored the whole time despite some know but never update. * Unlike the rest, her origin was created through company, not by creator. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Creations Category:Deceased